I met you and I never left you
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: [UA/ Lemon]Pour l'anniversaire de ma chère Pauline Quand je t'ai rencontré tu étais seul dans ce parc, assis sur un banc noir usé par le temps, un peu comme toi. Tu observais les gens mains dans la mains, les enviant et sûrement les jalousant. Ton regard émeraude se perdait sur la neige immaculé jonchant le sol. C'est vrai, je me souviens, c'est là où j'ai commencé à t'aimer. Zosan


_Salut la compagnie! Comme le résumé le dit si bien c'est l'anniversaire de Pauline du compte Pauline et Rineca! Pour ceux et celles qui n'avaient pas compris elles sont deux sur son compte d'où les deux OS pour leurs anniversaires respectifs! Bref voilà un Zosan pour ma chère Pauline, que j'embrasse en passant ! Bonne lecture et Warning LEMON_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _je ne possède pas Zoro et Sanji mais je peux au moins t'écrire une histoire avec eux_**

* * *

 **I met you and I never left you**

Quand je t'ai rencontré tu étais seul dans ce parc, assis sur un banc noir usé par le temps, un peu comme toi. Tu observais les gens mains dans la mains, les enviant et sûrement les jalousant. Ton regard émeraude se perdait sur la neige immaculé jonchant le sol. C'est vrai je me souviens qu'on était en hiver. Rare étaient les personnes sortant la journée préférant un feu de cheminée et un bon livre. Je ne sais plus pourquoi ni comment je suis arrivé ici, à l'autre bout de la ville, essoufflé,les joues rougis par le froid. Ton regard me scrutait décelant mes tremblements dû au vent glacial. Tu t'étais levé et sans un mot tu avais enroulé ton écharpe rouge autour de mon cou pour me réchauffer. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de parole en ce temps, seul les actes suffisaient. De toute façon ça n'a jamais été ton truc. Enfin c'était en apparence. Quand on craquait ta carapace on te découvrait sous un air nouveau.

Notre avis changeait totalement, c'est normal dans un sens. La première chose qu'on voit c'est le physique et toi que dire à part extravagant? La chose qui m'avait surpris c'était tes cheveux, ton surnom venait bien de cette couleur vert clair virant au forêt aux racines. Tu m'avais expliqué un jour que c'était pour montrer ta liberté d'être à ta famille. Trois pendentifs dorés ornaient ton lobe d'oreille gauche, cadeau de ta meilleure amie décédée. Un jeans bleu délavé déchiré aux genoux, une chemise blanche moulant ton corps sculpté comme un dieu, un léger manteau kaki militaire et des doc martines noir. Tu t'en fichais de tes habits, pour toi ce sont que des bouts de tissus pour te protéger des intempéries. Je me rappelle avoir entamé la conversation timidement, gêné presque par crainte.

"Merci beaucoup...

-Zoro

-De quoi?

-Je m'appelle Zoro, Roronoa Zoro. Et toi?

-Sanji tout simplement."

À ces mots je m'étais assis à côté de toi pour mieux discuter. Les heures étaient passées sans que je l'ai vois défiler. La nuit tombait, laissant les ombres gouverner la ville. Je me levais en voyant l'heure. Je sortis un stylo de ma poche pour écrire mon numéro de téléphone sur ta main sous ton regard perdu.

"Appelles moi quand tu voudras qu'on se revoit! Lui dis je en enlevant son écharpe.

-Non gardes là, je la récupérai la prochaine fois. "

Tu étais parti en me souriant tendrement, rabattant les pants de ta veste sur ta peau hâlée. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'attendre que ta silhouette disparaisse dans le brouillard avant de rentrer chez moi. J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement banalement, enlevant mes chaussures et mon manteau. Mon lit me demandait. Je finissais en caleçon, rajoutant un sweat sans sortir son écharpe sentant ton parfum viril. Mon téléphone vibra et un numéro inconnu apparu.

* Salut, c'est Zoro. J'espère que c'est bien ton numéro.

*Oui ^^ je présume que tu veux bien me revoir?

*Je t'aurais pas envoyé un sms sinon :) demain ça te dis?

*Avec plaisir!

Et c'est comme ça qu'on se voyait régulièrement, chaque jour, pendant je ne sus combien de temps. Les heures défilaient comme les jours. On allait au cinéma, en ville faire du shopping, jouer aux jeux-vidéos et même au restaurant. Je tombais petit à petit amoureux de lui comme une adolescente. Je t'écoutais parler de tes entraînements, tes études de professeur de sports, ta famille tes amis et tout ce qui va avec. Je ne me lassais de t'observer, m'attardant à tes décolletés plongeant sur tes sublimes abdos.

Je crois que ce 7 février est le jour le plus marquant de toute ma vie. On était chez moi pour regarder un film d'horreur sans grand intérêt. Je m'étais collé contre son torse musclé, apeuré, enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il ne dit rien pressant sa main sur ma tête. Je la relevais élégamment pour l'observer intensément, les yeux voilés par le plaisir. Il releva mon menton pour se diriger lentement vers mes lèvres me laissant le choix ou non de l'embrasser. Je ne fis rien , fermant mes yeux pour mieux apprécier.

Il me porta, me collant contre le premier mur pour intensifier notre baiser. Je mordillais sa lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Il me l'ouvrit en caressant doucement mes fesses. Ma langue taquina la sienne, l'invitant à danser avec. Elles entamèrent un balai ardent pendant que j'ouvris sa veste. Il me jeta sur le lit en souriant , arrachant presque ma chemise en reprenant mes lèvres. Je gémis de plaisir , frémissant au contact de l'air frais sur ma peau brûlante. Notre baiser se stoppa par mes soins. Il me fit un regard interrogateur, perdu.

Je lui souris mystérieusement en sortant une paire de menotte à fourrure rose de ma table de chevet ainsi que du lubrifiant. Il les prit, les observant d'un œil méticuleux. Il empoigna mes mains me les mettant sauvagement derrière le dos pour me les attacher. Le métal s'enfonçait dans ma peau laiteuse me lâchant un râle de douleur. J'étais maintenant torse nu avec un prédateur sur mes hanches. Sa bouche partit à mon oreille pour sucer mon lobe en me murmurant des paroles suggestifs pour la suite. Elle continua exécutant des va-et-vient dans le pavillon jusqu'à que ma respiration s'accélère. Il c'est y faire putain. Ses doigts s'occupaient déjà de mes tétons, exécutant des cercles invisibles autour. Sa langue descendit lentement dans mon cou sous mes gémissements. De fines marques violacées apparurent et principalement à ma pomme d'Adam. Il me parsemait de suçon et de baisers papillons, je ne sus où donner de la tête. Il mordillait, apposant sa marque, son territoire sur mon corps. Ses mains virent finir de me déshabiller me laissant en caleçon. Je le dévorais du regard étant incapable de bouger. Il me fit un sourire carnassier en s'attaquant à mes mamelons les suçant avidement. Je me cambrais de plaisir , gémissant sans retenu. Il se mouvait sensuellement contre moi pressant nos deux érections ensemble. Ses doigts virent enlever mon pantalon, me caressant à travers le boxer. Je happais ses lèvres en me relevant avec peine. Il accepta avec plaisir en sortant nos restes d'habits,nous laissant nus comme le jour de notre naissance. Ses mains remontaient depuis mes pieds méthodiquement. Il massait faiblement mes chevilles, caressant la peau de mes genoux et mes cuisses.

Je sentis deux doigts masser mon périnée en frictionnant mes bourses. Mon corps frissonnait de plus en plus, se contorsionnant pour mieux savourer. Sa main la rejoignit rapidement exécutant des vas-et-viens précis à la baise de ma verge. Pendant ce temps sa bouche avait lentement descendu jusqu'à mon pénis. Il embrassa mon frein avant de commencer à donner des coups de langue sur mon gland et ma couronne en même temps. Je ne tardais pas à jouir , tremblant de tout mon long. J'éjaculais dans sa bouche me délivrant dans un cri de pur plaisir. Je repris doucement ma respiration attendant la suite avec impatience. Il me présenta ses doigts devant mes lèvres tremblante que je pris avec plaisir. Pendant ce temps, il ouvrit le lubrifiant attendant patiemment. J'avais fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier, enrobant ma langue dessus en le mordillant. Il les sortit mettant le liquide. Il me sourit en m'embrassant, introduisant un doigt dans mon entre. Instantanément je me crispais, une douleur lacérant chaque parcelle de ma peau. Je me relaxais au fur et à mesure de ses coups de ciseaux, rajoutant un puis deux doigts. J'avais légèrement relevé les fesses pour qu'il aille plus en profondeur. Il continua accentuant et accélérant à chaque mouvement. Même avec ça il peut me faire venir. Quand il jugea que je fus assez prêt, il les enleva. Je retombai sur le matelas arrêtant ma respiration saccadée.

"Mets toi en levrette."

Je me sortis du lit jugeant ça moins casse-gueule. Etant incapable de prendre appuie sur mes mains , ma tête et mon buste étaient à terre. J'étais à genoux, relevant le plus possible mon bassin pour lui laisser un meilleur accès. Un vrai soumis! Au moins dans cette position il ne voyait pas mes joues rouges. Il se plaça derrière moi, enduisant son membre couvert de lubrifiant. Il caressa mes fesses avant de les écarter pour rentrer. Ma voix se perdit dans ma gorge sous la douleur. Je l'entendis gémir.

"Putain qu'est-ce que t'es serré...j'adore..."

Ces mots me firent rougir enfouissant ma tête dans le coussin que j'avais posé pour ne pas me faire mal. Il commença ses vas-et-viens, donnant des coups de reins bestiaux l'enfonçant toujours plus profondément. Une de ses mains empoignait une touffe de mes cheveux pour s'y accrocher et l'autre me masturbait en même temps. Les cris et les gémissements emplirent bientôt la pièce. Je tremblais et me tortillais de plaisir sans cesse.

" Zoro...plus vite...plus fort..."

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Je me pris un grand coup qui tapa dans ma prostate. Ma vision se troubla quand il l'a pilonna avec une facilité déconcertante. Je ne tardais pas à me libérer, m'écroulant sur le sol à bout. Mon amant se sortit, enlevant mes menottes. Il m'enroula délicatement dans une couverture avant de se caller contre moi. Je m'endormis contre son torse chaud, légèrement couvert de sueur avec la pensée d'avoir passé la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie.

* * *

Le temps avant passé et on s'était mariés. On avait emménagé dans une maison au bord de la mer, profitant de chaque instant passé avec l'autre. Les caresses,les baisers , les je t'aime jamais nous avions regrettés. On avait caressé l'idée de fonder une famille sans succès. Je te voulais pour moi tout seul, le seul à te prouver mon amour et de le montrer. La seule chose que je voulais, c'est de vivre avec toi jusqu'à l'éternité!

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Voilà c'est peut-être un petit peu court je m'en excuse mais j'espère que tu as aimé ^^_

 _Sur ceux bonne journée et encore bon anniversaire!_

 _Biz_


End file.
